Spirit Chi Warriors: The Accursed One
''Spirit Chi Warriors: The Accursed One ''(精神 Chi 戦士： 呪われた 1 つ) is the first Spirit Chi Warriors! movie. The movie takes place in between episodes 7 and 8. The story follows Yugi Typhoon, Laxus Kanari, & Kairi Yumatake, trying to save a village from the horrible terror of the Accursed One, cursing the town, plummeting it into the ground. They get the help from an enemy of theirs, Saharu Ishida to stop this monstrosity. Summary The movie begins with Laxus Kanari at a grassfield near his house, the same place where he fought Yugi Typhoon. He had been training until an Ominous Wind picks up. He follows this all the way out of Wanska Village and onward into the Overgrowth Forest. There, he finds a girl named Rusaki Kenzan picking flowers for her mother. She greets him but Laxus gets overwhelmed by three mysterious that knocks him out and kidnaps the girl. Laxus awakens and searches for her. After arriving back in Wanska, Laxus finds Yugi out in the town with Kairi Yumatake with Rose Typhoon. Laxus explains to him what had happened and Kairi makes fun of him. Laxus says that he is serious and an ominous wind picks up. Yugi says that that is no natural wind. Laxus tells him that he was right and Yugi tells his mother that they will be back. She tells them to be careful and the trio heads to the Overgrowth Forest. As they look around, the wind gets more violent and they head through the forest until they eventually arrive in Savage Village. The trio are soon attacked by villagers but the Village Elder tells them to stop. He apologizes and Yugi asks him why are everybody so frantic. He tells them to follow him to his hut where he will explain. Saharu Ishida is standing up on a cliff in a tiny desert like place near Savage Village. He then senses somebody and he is attacked by three mysterious opponents. He mocks them, asking them what have they come for. They reveal their names, Juunkin Garu, Kintama Korin, & Ken'to. Juunkin explains that they are after a certain orb that he seems to have. Saharu pulls a purple orb out of his pocket and dares them to try and take it from them. Kintama says that can be arranged and the trio attacks him. Saharu dodges each and everyone of them and knees Ken'to into the air and throws Kintama into the ground. Juunkin's Ice Shot Barrage forces Saharu to block with Flame Shield. Kintama's Sucker Punch knocks Saharu on his knees and before he can get up, Ken'to's Leaf Tornado blows Saharu away, assuming him dead. Juunkin gets the purple orb and they head off to take this to the master. Meanwhile, the trio are in the Village Elder's hut with his wife and son. He explains that not too long ago, his daughter was kidnapped. Yugi & Kairi ask who his daughter is. He says that she is the princess of the village, Rusaki. Yugi asks him to describe her. Watana says that she has blue hair, red lipstick, and wears a beautiful black and blue outfit. Laxus then remembers the girl in the forest. He then asks Watana & the Village Elder if their daughter was in the forest. They both say that she went into the forest to get flowers for the village's annual feast. Laxus then says that he had met her and that he was knocked out by three mysterious people. The Village Elder asks about them and he says that they came when an Ominous Wind picked up. The Village Elder, Watana, & their son Nate all gasp and close the door of the hut. Yugi asks why are they so secretive. Watana explains that the Ominous Wind is a sign that the Accursed One has returned. Kairi asks who is the Accursed One. Nate says that he is a great terror from stories that his parents told him. The Village Elder then explains that he was once a fellow villager among them in Savage Village but had been born with a rare medical condition. This condition led to something of great mystical power happening to him. Due to this condition, the guy was thought to have been plagued as a curse on the village for unknown reasons. The Village Elder then says that he had no choice but to banish him from there as people were dying, getting unknown incurable diseases, being put into a state of mental unconciousness and more. Laxus asks why was he cursed. Watana says that nobody really knows but that he grew a grudge for being banished, and now has returned once again for the third time to exact his revenge. Yugi asks what is his plan for revenge, and the Village Elder tells him that since he has kidnapped his daughter, he plans to infect her with this curse and spread it across the entire village, killing everyone. Yugi stands up and tells them that they will stop him. Kairi asks them where can an antidote be found if she is infected. Watana says that there is no cure. The trio freeze for a second but they then go off, looking for the Accursed One. The entire village is given word of this and they begin cheering. As they walk off, Watana & the Village Elder are staring out at the trio, with Watana wishing them luck. The trio goes searching out for the fortress until the same Ominous Wind picks up. Yugi jumps into the air with Laxus and Laxus creates a thundercloud sto stand on and Yugi jumps ona white cloud. They are looking for the fortress until Kairi spots it and is running towards it. The two flies after her and when they arrive in front of it, Yugi tells them to prepare for combat. Inside of the fortress, the Accursed One is laughing, telling Rusaki that he will test his experiment on her, and will then spread the infection from her throughout the village, killing everyone. She asks him why he needs to do this, and he replies that he has been banished there, considered an outcast to the people he once cared about. He tells her that she cannot stop him and greets his three henchmen that have returned. They give him the purple orb and he mixes it into a vial. He then grabs Rusaki and forces the fluid down her throat, giving her the same condition as him. Rusaki says she doesn't feel good and drops to the ground. Ken'to asks the Accursed One when will that kill her. He says that she will die within a few hours, giving him time to spread it across the village. Moments later, the Accursed One senses intruders, he tells the trio to go greet their mysterious visitors, as he continues to work in the Chamber Room. Yugi and Laxus jumps to the ground and they wonder why is it so quiet. With the Ominous Wind blowing, Yugi tells Laxus and Kairi to focus their chi. The follow Yugi's advice and Yugi picks up evil aura, dead ahead. The trio goes heading into the lair and finds a set of stairs. They then come face to face with three mysterious warriors. Laxus then says that they are the guys that had ambushed him in the forest. Kintama states that she remembers him and she and the other two mocks him. Yugi tells the two to stand back and he walks to the foot of the stairs, telling the trio at the top that their tyranny ends here. Juunkin laughs and then tells the other two to attack. They attack Yugi and Kairi and Laxus tells him to be careful. As the three tries to attack him, Yugi manages to dodge each one with relative ease. They then gang up on him, kicking or punching him into a column. Yugi jumps into the air and Kintama follows him. Yugi however uses the wind and forces her to the ground. Juunkin tries to hit Yugi but he dodges all of his hits and slams him down to the ground as well. When Yugi lands on the ground, where Ken'to's Vine Whip strikes him. Laxus however had blocked this with Lightningrod. Ken'to is surprised and Yugi's Typhoon Boom knocks him back to the wall. The trio gets back up but the fight is stopped short when a huge hole is blow from the other side of the lair. Everyone looks that way and finds Saharu walking in. Yugi & Kairi are surprised, while Laxus is glaring at him. Yugi asks him what is Saharu doing there. Saharu says that he has some unfinished business with these three. The evil trio are surprised to find that Saharu had survived their attacks. Yugi then tells Kairi to stand by and he and Laxus prepares to fight them again. Saharu tells them that he will fight them no matter what they think. Yugi asks them who will they get and Saharu jumps to Ken'to, and Laxus jumps to Kintama. This leaves Yugi fighting Juunkin. With these battles going on, the Accursed One is getting distracted and gets angry. Rusaki asks what is he going to do, and he says that he is going to rid himself of these pests. He carries Rusaki and heads for the main lair. Saharu is doding all of Ken'to's strikes, mockin and taunting him by asking him if that is all he got. Ken'to then punches Saharu in the face and kicks him into the air. Saharu then back flips into the air and lands on his feet. Ken'to is behind him and throws a punch. Laxus continues to dodge Kintama's Darkness Ray. She gets angered and tells him to stay still. He says that he never learned how to and sends his chi into his feet, amplifying his speed even more. He comes behind her and kicks her in the back, forcing her to the ground. She gets up and Sucker Punches Laxus to the ground. Yugi tries to sense where Juunkin is but barely dodges his Ice Shot Barrage. Juunkin's Crystal Shard then cuts Yugi on the arm and he lands on his knee. Juunkin then kicks Yugi into the air and prepares to impale him with Crystal Shard again. Kairi is worried for both Yugi & Laxus and wonders what to do. The punch that is coming Saharu's way is grabbed. Ken'to is surprised and Saharu tells him that he should have given up when he had the chance. He picks him up by his arm and punches him in the stomach, making Ken'to go cross-eyed. Saharu then lets go of Ken'to's hand and incinerates him with Inferno Fist. Laxus dodges Kintama's next Sucker Punch and kicks her in the face, launching her into the air. Laxus then shoots his Thunder Arrow, sending it through her chest, killing her. Laxus then walks over to Kairi and they wonder about Yugi. With Yugi in the air, Juunkin's Crystal Shard is about to strike him but Yugi looks down on him and he rebounds and has his feet land on the wall. Juunkin's Crystal Shard is destroyed by Yugi's Typhoon Boom and he jumps into the air and fires a Wind-Terror Ball at him, killing Juunkin. With everyone safe, Yugi cheers. Saharu tells him to shut up. Laxus asks him what is his deal and Saharu tells them to look dead ahead. They look and find the Accursed One, holding Rusaki. Laxus tells him to let her go and the Accursed One tells him to shut up before he kills him. The Accursed One uses his free arm to pull his hood down. He then announces Yugi & Saharu's names, saying that he knows all about the whole desert incident. Laxus asks how he knows up that, and the Accursed One says that he has sources. Yugi tells him to give up his ridiculous revenge and let go of Rusaki. The Accursed One says fine and throws her into the air slowly. Everyone looks and he attacks Yugi, Saharu & Laxus. The trio tries to fight the Accursed One as best as they can but his Spirit Wave blows the three away to three different locations of the lair. They get up and Yugi tells Laxus and Saharu to get serious. Laxus agrees and Saharu tells Yugi to worry about himself. They charge the Accursed One once more and they manage to overwhelm him. After Laxus punches him through the stairs, he then picks him up and demands that he gives Rusaki back. The Accursed One laughs at Laxus and kicks him away. He then concentrates his chi and Yugi warns everyone that his chi is focused. The Accursed One then rips through his cloaks and his sealing is released and his marking gets worse. His Sacred Mark glows pitch black and his eyes glow blood red. His aura then forms his Spirit Beast, Black Condor. Yugi tells Kairi to head back to Savage Village and warn them of the Accursed One. She heads out and Laxus tells Yugi that he is going to get Rusaki. The Accursed One knocks Rusaki into another room, angering Laxus and surprising the other two. The Accursed One attacks Laxus but he barely manages to dodge him and heads after her. Saharu asks why he didn't chase Laxus, and the Accursed One says that he'll be back, and that he'll deal with these two in the meantime. Both Saharu & Yugi get into a fighting stance, preparing to take on the Accursed One, who reveals that his name is Zandso. Zandos attacks the two but they both jump apart. They go to the side of Zandos & strikes him, but to no avail. Zandso grabs them both & rams their heads into opposite walls, & then throws Yugi to a column, & kicks Saharu to the ground. Characters Heroes *Yugi Typhoon *Laxus Kanari *Kairi Yumatake *Saharu Ishida Villains *Zandso Yugiburi *Juunkin Garu *Kintama Korin *Katsama Nobunaga *Ken'to Supporters *Village Elder *Watana Kenzan *Nate Kenzan *Rusaki Kenzan *Rose Typhoon Major Battles Timeline Placement Trivia Category:Movies Category:Spirit Chi Warriors!